Naruto: Search For The Ninja Way
by Normalboi
Summary: Peace is fleeting and fragile. While those before may have laid down the foundation, it is up to today's youth to build a world untouched by the savagery of war. Follow a group of young Genin as they avoid the mistakes of those before them and forge their own ninja ways! [SYOC]
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden Leaf Village was thriving. Trees lined with brilliant green leaves swayed in the calming wind. Clouds parted, prepairing to unleash the glorious rays of sun down onto the few passersby up this blowing whistle of trains alerted villagers to hurry along on their way to work. Keys rattling and metal sheets being lifted filled the market place as store owners readied for business, exchanging pleasantries before the healthy competition began for the day. Metal pricked against stone as a prideful set of builders finally neared the end of the latest addition to Hogake Rock. Lord Seventh himself, Naruto Uzamaki.

Where was the man himself? Why, he sat idly in his office holding up a picture frame of his perfect family in his bandaged hand. Every now and then when he wasn't swamped with his duties he'd have the time to wonder why he was blessed with godsend of a wife, but cursed to barely see her. The blonde man chuckled at the sad irony before a knock at his door gained his interest. Leaning forward in his seat, he sat the frame back onto his desk and cleared his throat. "Come in, Shikamaru." He ruffled his hair into a presentable style as his black haired adviser entered his office.

"Morning Lord Hokage. Ready to keep this thing on a roll?" He smirked gleefully at his boss.

"You know it! Hm' I still can't believe we did it sometimes. It-it's not perfect but it's damned close enough for one lifetime's worth of work." Naruto enthusiastically pumped his fist. A bit of childlike humor seeping through his grownup demeanor.

Shikamaru knowingly nodded as he reached around to scratch the back of his head. "No one else could have done this y'know?" He smiled at the man he'd worked with for years and come to admire long ago.

"Anyway, not much news today things seem to be as boring as they have for the past few weeks. The Academy graduation ceremony is being moved up to two days from now. Per request of the teachers. They're really betting on this years class." He informed Naruto who's eyes perked in interest.

"We'll see then. Wouldn't be shocking if this next generation of shinobi is the best we've seen. Look at all the achievements we've made everywhere else." The blonde chuckled.

"Right... I'm sure you're not just saying that because both of our children will be taking part, no?" Shikamaru shook his head before turning to make his leave.

"What? We've got a lot to be proud of Shika!" Naruto gleefully exclaimed as his office door shut softly behind his adviser.

* * *

 ** _AND BOOM! WE BACK! Yeah so I tried this SYOC before but like it flopped because I love self sabotage for some reason? Omg Lol XD but seriously I took all of the SYOC stories I wrote before way too seriously and it took the fun out of writing. So now that I'm not an unaware tryhard anymore we can get this story on the roll._**

 ** _The premise of this story is that it'll follow a class of young Genin as they find their ninja way and become better people and all that good stuff. There'll be drama, comedy, action, adventure, and just a smidge of romance because the main characters are only like 12 so yeah._**

 ** _If you're interested the form is on my profile to fill out so please do so. And applications will be open for about 4 days to a week. Depending on how many applications I get. I want to accept about 9 ninja in total (not including sensei, Chunin, other Jounins, ninja from other villages, other kages, and other side characters like that) The 9 ninja will be the main characters and start out as Academy students who quickly move onto to Genin to start their ninja career. All the info you need is on my profile._**

 ** _This takes place in the same time as Boruto would be. But it's a slight AU. I don't know if I'll replace the main characters from boruto with the ones from this story or if I'll just have them show up in the background. You guys tell me I'm open to either._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK OK OK OK DON'T SCALP ME PLEASE! I get it I know everyone hates updates that aren't chapters but I just wanted to update you guys on the cast so far. There are 2 genin spots left open and honestly I'm really happy with the lot you guys sent in. I was a little worried I wouldn't like their chemistry as much as the last cast but I totally do.**_

 ** _Cast so far:_**

 _ **Akiseiza Minami**_

 _ **Kotoku** **Innoshi**_

 _ **Misaki Kobayashi**_

 _ **Netsu**_ ** _Hagane_**

 _ **Seiko Yuki**_

 ** _Shei Guramā_**

 _ **Tsuiseki Shōri**_

* * *

 _ **I'm a little surprised I didn't get a child from a cannon character honestly I was expecting like 666 sasuke clones. But yeah as long as they're balanced I'm totally fine with them. Also I've come to the conclusion that I'll just erase boruto and all the other canon genin teams (save for Ino-Shika- Cho) from the story so if wanna send in a kid for naruto that'd be fine.**_

 _ **I'm keeping applications open for main characters for about 2 more days and applications for Jounin, Villains, and side characters will stay open for as long as they're needed. The first chapter will be out on the 6th or 7th. So feel free to check my profile for any updates I happen to post if you're interested.**_

 _ **Also I'm getting an artwork commission for the main characters of the story in about a month or two, after I prove to myself I can keep things going for that long. So I might wanna work with you on a character design but I won't suggest anything too far away from the original design you had in mind.**_

 _ **What I'm also looking for:**_

 _ **Jounin Sesnei**_

 ** _Rouge Ninja (A to S rank...)_**

 ** _Side Characters (Don't have to fill out the ENTIRE form for aide characters. And they can be from anywhere)_**

* * *

 ** _See you when I upload the first chapter with the up with the first full cast list!_**


	3. The Search For The Ninja Way Begins!

For a whole hour now the only sound to emanate from the Hogake's office was the scribbling of pen on paper. Most people might've found it boring but Arashi Uzamaki had a very obvious bias.

Sitting at a nearby smaller desk, the Hogake's son played away at his gaming device. A handheld gaming console with the appearance of an opened scroll. He was sure to keep the noise to a minimum as to not disturb his father, but that didn't stop him from breathing out a near-silent grunt whenever he landed the killing blow on an enemy that particularly deserved to die. Seeing as Arashi usually spent his time in his father's office reading or studying, Naruto had no problem with him blowing off steam on the big day of his Academy graduation exam.

Arashi played vigorously. His fingers even seemed to momentarily disappear from sight in a blur of motion. Even in jest Arashi lived up to the given moniker of "The Young Flash". Distracted by his game the boy didn't even notice when the clock mounted above the office door struck "7:50 AM".

If it wasn't for Naruto's habit of checking the time every few seconds as if expected the day to speed forward, Arashi might have carried on nonchalantly destroying virtual enemy spacecrafts.

"Oh! Son looks like it's about time for us to head out... Uh just give me a minute while I finish the rest of..." He trailed off as he looked through the last bit of paperwork. Arashi glanced up at the clock before swiftly pocketing his device and sitting up from his small desk.

"Take your time dad I don't want you rushing just for me. Besides, I haven't had a nice walk by myself in a while." Arashi insisted as he gripped his jacket on a nearby coat hanger and tugged it down. It was grey with black trim and stripes along the sleeves. He pulled it over his black sleeveless shirt. He also wore bandages around his hands all the way up to his elbows, and along his legs he wore black trousers, also with white bandages around his ankles.

"You sure? I thought you'd want the Hogake to walk you to school on your last day." A playful smile spread across Naruto's otherwise groggy face.

"Thanks dad but I think I know the way by now. We'll see each other there anyway when you make your big speech. I'll be the one with a head full of mangled red hair. Can't miss me." Arashi's shoulder shook while he chucked at his own joke.

Naruto pursed his lips thinking it over. He looked at his son, seeing his own father's face and his own eyes staring back at him. "Alright. I'll see you there." He nodded as he absentmindedly scratched away at his stubble.

Araishi bowed before turning to slip his feet into his black ninja sandals. His hands reached the door handle and as he pulled on it he heard his father from behind him.

"Son?"

"Hmph'" Arashi peeked back over at his dad.

"I'm proud of you Arashi. No matter the outcome today.!" He gave a closed-eyed smile at his son.

"Thanks dad. I know." The 12 year old beamed.

* * *

Arashi casually strolled through streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. His hands rested behind his head as he bathed in the newly emerging sunlight. His pale skin didn't lend itself well to being under the intense sun but he figured what harm could a normal ten minute walk do to it. Arashi breathed at a controlled pace. Relaxing himself before what he was sure was going to be a stressful day.

He took in the hustle and bustle of the newly modernized village around him, watching the world through a filter of pure bliss. Seeing the long stretch of road ahead of him that lead to the Academy he fell into a state of tranquil calm. Soon his blinking slowed, his eyes staying shut shut just a moment longer each time. Until his eyes finally shut... Against his will.

What was true peace and calm turned to panic as Arashi struggled to find control of his body. Fighting his way through a mental fog of haziness, he was finally ripped from it when he felt a foot connect with his ankle.

Arashi tumbled down to the ground with a mouth full of dirt waiting for him. He managed to soften the blow a bit with his hands and looked up at the owner of the foot, Yoake Uchiha.

With his blood red eyes proudly displaying his one tomoe sharingan. His thin lips stretched into a smirk, seemingly taking up his entire face. His long raven hair sat under a black bandana. He wore a plain, white long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol sewn onto both shoulders. Over it he wore a navy blue, sleeveless turtleneck jacket that he usually wore zipped up tight. Along his legs he wore baggy, low hanging navy blue jean pants that pulled up at his ankles, almost covering up his blue ninja sandals.

"You make it too easy sometimes old man." Yoake mocked, making fun of Arashi's general older spirit.

Arashi tensed thinking of his next actions. He was so sure Yoake could always read the disdain on his face whenever the young Uchiha was around, especially with his newly acquired sharingan. However, that never stopped Yoake from jovially testing the waters of their already awkward relationship.

"Just seeing if you were on your toes for the exams today. You didn't impress, as usual." He gave a dry chuckle as he held out his tan hand for Arashi.

The red head stared at the hand before accepting it and hauling himself off the ground. "Just you wait and see you'll be eating crow by the end of the day." Arashi tried to keep things decent.

"Kind of like how you ate dirt just now? Hmph' maybe then we'll be even y'know?" Yoake tilted his head innocently. Another spring of laughter jumped from inside him.

"I wouldn't go that far." Arashi snapped. His sudden response cutting off Yoake's laughter. He cursed himself for not being able to filter out the attitude and could tell without a shadow of a doubt Yoake caught ever bit of the underlying intention.

A chilling silence fell over the both of them.

Yoake deactivated his sharingan. Taking a moment to let his normal dark brown eyes look Arashi up and down. He fixed his mouth to say something before eventually deciding against it.

"C'ya there Rash." Yoake dropped another one of his longstanding nicknames for the red head and without another word he turned before disappearing in a blur.

Arashi stared at the spot Yoake once stood, finally releasing a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in. It couldn't be helped of course, growing up hearing the stories of his father's rivalry with Sasuke Uchiha left a terrible taste in his mouth. Arashi figured that wasn't his father's intention but nonetheless a resentment for the Uchiha clan was sewed in him at a young age. Yoake's sometimes physically harmful pranks never helped growing up either.

Without much left to do but continue on his way. Arashi dusted himself off and kept on toward Academy.

* * *

Off in the woodland Academy training ground not far from the school itself, Misaki Kobayashi trained until the last second. A firm look of determination read across her face, going against her innocent looking appearance.

Her small face was loosely framed by her bangs, while the rest if her dark brown hair was tied into a medium length ponytail with a teal satin bow. Misaki's teal doe eyes beated around the training grounds as she went over the steps of her training routine. Her full lips pressed together in a pout as her small frame hunched of course she made sure not to wrinkle her clothes. She wouldn't dare show up to her graduation exams looking unkempt when her very own mother was a seamstress.

Misaki wore a white well fitted, kimomo-styled shoulderless blouse. It fell down to her upper thigh with a slit along the right side to offer mobility. It was held closed together with a broad teal blue obi. She also wore plain black trousers that fell to her ankles, revealing open-toed, strappy black sandals with slight high heels.

Her ivory colored hand reached down for her ninja tools as she readied herself. Finally ready, she brought down the kunai clutched in hand and severed a rope below her. Sandbags plummeted to the ground as she set her training course into action. Ropes whirled around her as a trio of straw dummies fell, suspended from trees.

With no hesitation Misaki launched herself into the air. Equipping two more kunai in her hand before elegantly tossing them at their respective targets. Each digging themselves into the abdomen of the strawmen. Letting the momentum of throwing the kunai at the straw dummies carry her into a graceful spin she turned to see a small target spring from behind a tree.

With practiced ease she pulled out a shuriken from her sleeve and whirled it at the target. With it hitting close enough to bullseye for Misaki she landed on the forest floor. With not even a second to rest she took off sprinting towards a tranquil waterfall in the middle of the training grounds.

Pulling out more shuriken in each hand, she leaped across the water, landing on small stepping stone with what some would say was the skill of a ballerina. She easily balanced herself and jumped from stone to stone, launching a handful of shuriken at the few targets that emerged from the water. They clinked against their targets and hit their marks. Sending chills up Misaki's spine.

As she neared the last stepping stone her last target erupted from the water. A strawman stood between her and the other side of the waterfall. Misaki potioned herself into a stance similar to a ballerina beginning her dance before leaping into the air. She lifted her right leg into a near perfect axe kick position. Her flexible body easily allowing the stretch.

She sucked in a breath and looked down at the last strawman. "Hiyahh'!" She bellowed as she fiercely swung her leg down onto the head of the strawman. Violently busting a crater into it's soft head. Misaki steadied her foot on the strawmans head before pushing herself off of it and onto the other side of the waterfall. She landed softly on the ground and jerked her head back to admire her hard work.

She couldn't help but gawk at the targets covered in kunai, too impressed by her own skill. Her doe eyes setting on the last strawman of the course. Her footprint now imprinted into its head. "How's that for the weakest link in the class?" She chuckled. Being among the physically weakest in her class she quickly found was to circumvent that weakness.

 _'I'm ready! It's now or never. I won't let all of this go to waste!'_ She told herself.

* * *

Sitting on a wooden swing outside of the Academy, Kotoku Innoshi hummed along to the beat of an upbeat instrumental song pumping through his earbuds. Only singing a few seconds here and there when he'd get caught up in the high point of a song.

Usually the friendly Kotoku would be mingling and socializing with friends he'd made over the course of a few years, but today he figured a few extra minutes if studying wouldn't hurt him. He flipped through a deck of flashcards, making up quick, rhyming jingles to help him remember important information for the written exam. After all, his clan was well known for being artistically gifted.

His vibrant purple hair swayed as he gently rocked himself back and forth, falling past his shoulders. He wore a mint green tank top with a darker green long sleeved, midriff jacket. Along his legs he wore black pants with tape wrapped around the ankles, with a pair of black ninja sandals on his feet.

His artistic process came to a screeching halt however, when he got stubbed on a particular word. "Uhm' what's supposed to rhyme with Jinchuriki anyway?" He tapped a few of the cards against his chin in thought. "Well I guess you've got: freaky, sneakily, squeaky, meekly... Forget it I'll just come back to this one." He decided and reshuffled the deck of cards in his hands.

Before he could find hisenfl falling into another artistic groove, his attention was drawn to a sudden commotion in the front yard.

He looked up to see Seiko Yuki knocked into the middle of a quickly forming crowd of kids. They looked on as a hulking bully towered over the poor boy. None of them dared to stand in her way since there was nothing they could do. Out of all the students present most of them were attending the simply academic portion of the Academy. And although none of them were ninja in any of the same classes as the towering freak of nature, they'd heared enough about her to know not to interfere.

Being a member of Akimichi clan she for sure beat Seiko in anything related to brute strength. Everyone in attendance was sure they were about to witness a purely onesidded beatdown.

"Chouku please just leave me alone. After today you won't even have to look at me I promise." Seiko tried to avoid a brawl on the last day of school. He dreaded confrontation. His knees shook as he was still reeling from the first punch he received from Chouku.

"Forget it freak! I told you if you showed your face today I'd pound it in. Don't act stupid now." Chouku grabbed Seiko by his collar and shoved him back fo the ground.

"I don't need your pale ghost face messing up _my_ class picture. Hmph' maybe a couple of bruises'll add some color to it anyway! Thank me later." She raised a hand that was now the size of an oversized mallet.

" _You sound awfully confident you'll even pass the written exams. Your confidence seemed as misplaced as usual._ "

Chouku shivered and snapped her head around. She swore she heard someone whisper right into her ear. "Who's there!? What was that!?" She panicked trying to find a match for the voice in the crowd around her. Scared kids quickly fled the scene in fear of her wraith.

" _It wasn't any of them. It's me, your conscience. Sorry we don't talk much._ "

"My conscience? What are doing here? And why are you such a jerk?" Chouku obliviously asked aloud. As if forgetting what she was just in the middle of.

" _I'm here to tell you_ _—_ "

"Wait a second. I recognize who's voice this is!" Chouku cut off the disembodied voice as realization flashed across her face and she spun to spot Kotoku hunched over in the shade of a tree. Hands clasped into a sign.

"You little dweeb! I'll teach you to mess with me! You just got yourself a beatdown too!"

Kotoku's eyes widened and he released control over his jutsu. Fearing for his life he turned to run for it. ' _I'm so dead!_ ' He told himself. He was in such a hurry, the panicked boy forgot the low hanging wooden swing behind him. His foot cracked against the swing and quickly his whole body tumbled through the ropes and face first he fell to the ground. " _Argh_ '!" He squealed.

Chouku halted mid-charge and busted into a fit of laughter.

"Know what? You too deserve each other. Why bother beating you up when life already has?" She shrugged her broad shoulders and continued laughing to herself. "Later dweebs!" She called over her shoulder as she started walking through the Academy doors.

Seiko looked solemnly at Kotoku who thrived on the floor in pain clutching his wrist. He stood and brushed himself off. He bent down and picked up his signature surgical/respirator mask. A lot of the bullying or strange looks he got were because of this very accessory. Kids his age usually found it either incredibly cool or incredibly weird.

He wore a hanbok-styled ice blue, sleeveless, fur lined, midriff jacket. Leggings that stopped a few inches above his knees. The part of the leggings that covered the insides of his thighs were a matching ice blue while the outside of his thighs were a much darker blue. Similar to the standard ninja sandals. Along his wrist he wore icy blue wristbands, also lined with fur. And, on his feet he wore typical ninja sandals.

On his way over to Kotoku, hebrushed his wavy short, ash-colored hair out of the way of his soft, almost feminine features.

"Uhh... Thanks for the distraction. I hope you don't actually believe anything she said about you."

Kotoku was sure Yuki smiled down at him but thanks to his choice of accessory, he could only guess. "No worries." He sat up, still clutching his left wrist. "I know Chouku is full of hot air." He chuckled dryly while Seiko slowly helped him to his feet.

"You should get that checked out. I-I'd offer but were right outside the nurse's office so..." He trailed off, motioning towards the school.

"Sure. Sure. I'll just wait a while... don't really wanna run into Chouku again on the way there do I?" He gulped nervously at the thought of facing her again.

* * *

Shino Aburame stood, stoic as ever, by the door to his classroom. Watching over and greeting his students as they filed into the room. He offered some words to a few particular students like in the case of Netsu Hagane.

The sometimes unmotivated 12 year old walked casually through the door before being stopped by his teacher. Shine rested a hand on his shoulder before being ushered aside.

"Netsu, I expect you to put your best foot forward in the exams today. You've proven you're a very competent ninja when you apply yourself."

"But why would I go and do that Shino sensei? Passing means I'm outta' here and I wouldn't get to see your beautiful smile every day." Netsu joked dryly. He dared to let a small smile break out across his face.

Although his expression quickly changed as he was faced with an unimpressed Shino who stared deadpan at the boy. A haunting look written all over the exposed lower half of his face. Netsu visibly cringed. He backed away from his teachers outreached hand and started toward his seat. "Sorry! Just kidding of course I'll try Shino sensei." He awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his head. Almost leaving skidmarks behind him he moved so fasts.

Netsu was overall pretty laid back and reserved. Only wearing an orange T-shirt that complimented his tan skin. Brown shorts, and standard blue ninja sandals. His short brown hair was spiked just a bit to show he put a little effort into his appearance. But just not too much.

Shino watched Netsu take his seat before he went back to ushering the last few of his students into the class. As the second to last student entered the room he shut the door as usual. He along with the rest of the class had become accustomed to a certain student arriving late to class late.

"Alright class. I know you're all eager to get these exams started so we'll give it about five minutes and If he's not here by then we'll begin. I assume they can finish their test in the hallway. I understand clan customs but I'd rather not disturb the rest of you during such an important test." He explained once he stood behind his wooden podium.

A few students nodded in understanding and soon the class turned into a small get together. Students got up from their seats to talk to their friends. Others remained seated and talked to those around them. Some even did some studying on last minute flash cards.

However, all the way in in the back of the class, was Tsuiseki Shōri who did took part in none of that. The tallest kid in the class by far sat alone. The nearest seats to him had been vacant nearly the entire year. No one bothered him and he didn't bother them.

Keeping his head down and worrying about himself got him to the top of the class in most subjects. With his impressive athletic build and height of 5'6 at only 12 years old and an eerily calm and quiet demeanor, people usually avoided him when possible. Of course there were a few giddy school girls that found the strong silent type cute.

Still, the only interaction most of the other students had with him is when he'd randomly offer his help to a struggling classmate if it was in a subject he was well versed as helping Seiko with his aim calculations or Kotoku on his strength training.

He wore a simple black T-shirt under a plum colored vest, matching, slightly oversized purple gloves, black trousers, and plum ninja sandals. His un-styled green hair barley moved as he rocked his chair back and forth on the tips of his toes. He folded his toned, tan arms across himself and let his purple eyes wander around the room.

He'd done everything he could to secure his own success today. The only thing bothering him was having to wait longer to find out if it was all worth it. He struggled to think of what would happen if he were to fail today, and so he stopped trying. ' _Let's get this over with_.' He thought.

Shino watched the clock as 3 minutes quickly passed by with no signs of his last studen showing up. He sighed looking over his students, getting ready to begin passing out the papers for the written portion of the exams.

Misaki spotted Shino holding the stack of papers and eagerly waved at her teacher, signaling she was ready to pass the tests out as usual for the class representative. Some labeled her a teacher's pet but to Misaki she was just ensuring the best possible education for herself.

Shino nodded, acknowledging her before he looked nervously again at the door. Behind his nonchalant attitude he cared for his class and was confident in their skill. It's part of the reason why he insisted on moving the date of the exams up. He didn't want one of their scores to suffer over tardiness. No matter how grating it had been over the years.

Roused from his thoughts, Shino watched as the door suddenly swung open to reveal today's last student.

Shei Guramā confidently leaned his body against the door frame, striking a pose. " _I've arrived!"_ He exuberantly exclaimed. He paused, waiting for any sort of reaction from the preoccupied room.

He wore a lilac haori over a lavender colored short, qipao dress decorated in flower accents. With large lavender bangles on each wrist, and a lighter shade of lavender thigh high boots with exposed toes.

His most obvious feature was his mane of curly, crimped black hair fell down to his knees. A signature of his clan. The Guramā clan prided themselves on beauty. Always looking their best for any occasion. Glamour was their main focus in life. So much so that even most boys in the clan prefer having an overall feminine appearance. Boring men's clothes just couldn't cut it for their flamboyant style.

"Uh... Hey Shei!" Kotoku enthusiastically waved his uninjured hand from the back of the class. Unintentionally causing a chorus of stifled laughter to erupt around the room.

Immediately, Shei rolled his brown eyes and stomped from his spot at the door. "That is exactly why I cannot wait to be done with all of you classless fools." Shei stuck his flared nose into the air and threw himself down onto the nearest seat. Ignoring the few of his classmates that were obvious enough to point at him as they laughed.

"Alright, quiet down class." Shino tried gaining control of the situation before turning to Shei. "Glad you could almost make it on time on the very last day of school." Shino nodded towards Shei.

Shei simply shrugged. A popular custom of the Guramā clan was to show up as late as possible to any event. It was seen as a sign of respect. The longer they took, the more time and effort they put into their appearance. A Guramā clan member showing up early or on time could be seen as them showing little interest in whatever was taking place. However Shei cut his usual thirty minutes down to three seeing as he couldn't wait to face his graduation exam. He was sure he had far outgrown the Academy.

"I'll now allow Misaki to begin handing out the exams for today." Shino motioned for the class representative to join him.

Reeling in embarrassment Shei was oblivious to the the fact he had sat between Arashi Uzamaki and Akiseiza Minami. The former Shei found excruciatingly plain and the latter finding Shei excruciatingly annoying.

"Figures." He mumbled to himself.

"No need for hostility on our last day as classmates." Arashi held both of his hands up in surrender.

"Well, it's not so much hostility as it is you being the son of the highest ranking ninja in the village... and looking so incredibly bland. I. Could. Never." Shei scoffed.

"Sorry to disappoint. I know my family were hoping I'd come out with whiskers too. But to no avail." Arashi chuckled to a troubled looking Shei.

"Not your appearance. Although it could use work I'm mostly talking about your outfit. It's so meh'. Take Akiseiza for example..." Shei turned around to face the pink haired girl who'd been ignoring him until that point.

Akiseiza furrowed her brows. She and Shei had never been close, he reminded her too much of her uppity relatives she loathed spending time with during family reunions. There was no way they spoke more than a handful of words to each other, save for a few arguments. So hearing a compliment come from his way peeked her interest.

"You actually like the way I dress." She layed her elbow on their shared desk, leaning forward.

"No. Of course not I think you look terrible. But, at least you're _trying."_ Shei looked down pitifully at Akiseiza's attire. The pink haired girl wore black long sleeve fingerless gloves, under insulated metal bracers. A dark red sleeveless hanfu with her clan symbol over her heart. A black spiral of spikes surrounded by layered outlines of a white chrysanthemum flower.

A dark grey skirt that stopped mid-thigh, with black running shorts underneath. A single black sock up her right leg that went to her mid-thigh, with an insulated metal greave and tactical kneepad. While her left leg sported a black knee sleeve with a tactical kneepad, and ankle-high ninja shoes with enclosed toes.

The mix matching didn't stop there however, Akiseiza in a fit of rebellion, shaved the right side of her head, with two side tight braids on the left side, giving a faux mohawk look she styled the top part of her hair with a half-braid. Letting the rest flow down her back.

Akiseiza visibly flinched at the insult.. Or at least what she _thought_ was an insult. A hesitant smile stretched across her lips as she had no choice but to laugh at herself.

" _Walked. Right. Into. That. One._ " She singsongingly scolded herself. Turning the other way to continue ignoring Shei.

Arashi fixed his mouth to bounce another joke off of Shei when a small hand jutted out in front of him. Misaki cheerfully sat his test paper down at his part of the desk before sliding the rest down to Shei and Akiseiza.

Having now handed out all of the test she turned to face the whole class from the front row. "Good luck everyone!" She quickly bowed and skittered back to her seat.

"Alright class." Shino cleared his throat and took his place behind his podium once again.

"As you know thanks to the era of peace brought on in large part by our current Hokage. Ninja aren't in that big of a demand as they once were. To prepare you for that the Academy now requires you pass all of your academic classes as well as your ninjutsu studies to graduate to the level of genin." Shino gave a final speech before he signaled the beginning of the exams.

"This progress has stunted the graduation of many hopeful ninja. However I'm fully confident that most if not all of you will pass with flying colors. And... before we begin I'd like to say how proud I have been your teacher these few years."

' _Aw man he isn't gonna cry now is he. Don't get mushy on us all now Shino sensei._ ' Netsu thought as he squinted to catch any bit of emotion from under Shino's visor.

' _Time to put my parents to shame._ ' Thought Tsuiseki.

' _Good riddance the lot of you!'_ Shei readed his penci in hand.

' _I'll show you you're no better than me.'_ Yoake smirked from his seat behind Arashi. Reveling in what he was sure to be the outcome of today.

Shino fixed his eyes on his full class of students from behind his visor.

"With that being said, you may now... _B_ _egin_!"

* * *

 ** _So after realizing giving myself under a week to write a 5k letter chapter was a little problematic I quickly realized a fucked myself. However I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you enjoyed your time reading it. I'm not going to give out an exact date for the next chapter because as you all now known I'm utter ass at deadliness. Plus I hate writing first chapters. I never end up liking them but I keep going forward cause I know once I finish them it's all good from there._**

 ** _So all I'll say is expect chapters to come out about ever 1 to 2 weeks cause that gives me just enough time to write everything up and edit it._**

 ** _Again sorry for failing to meet the original date but I hope this made up for it somehow?..._**

 ** _Also applications for main characters are closed however jounin sensei and side characters are still up and running. Even if you've already submitted and been accepted for a main character you can totally sign up again._**

 ** _Here's the official cast list:_**

 _ **Akiseiza Minami**_

 _ **Arashi Uzamaki**_

 _ **Kotoku** **Innoshi**_

 _ **Misaki Kobayashi**_

 _ **Netsu**_ ** _Hagane_**

 _ **Seiko Yuki**_

 ** _Shei Guramā_**

 _ **Tsuiseki Shōri**_

 _ **Yoake Uchiha**_

 ** _If you sent in an OC for the role of a main character and they didn't make it I'm really sorry. It wasn't that I didn't like them. (Everyone was awesome lol) I just wanted to put together the Ocs I thought would have the best chemistry._**

 ** _The next chapter will continue on with the exams and I can't wait to expand on the is gonna be so fun! TIL' THEN! BYE! I guess._**


End file.
